Jurassic Park: Devil's Isle
by Fireredxy
Summary: Paleontologist and dinosaur expert Thomas Allainter is convinced to lead a mission to retrieve leftover embryos on a secret island that once served as a genetic testing ground for InGen. But something unexpected is lurking on the island, and it's thirsty for blood…
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Today's a good day for Mason. Most of the Ankylosaurs have been transported off to Sorna, which means he'll get off early. And Dr. Wu's little side project is coming along nicely. They should have a viable embryo by 3:00. Yes, today's quite a good day indeed.

The phone rings. One of Mason's coworkers, Jonathan Ridley, picks it up.

"Mr. Hammond! You'll be happy to hear that—What?! But sir! ... Yes, sir. I'll inform them… Good-bye, sir."

Jonathan silently looks around the room for a second, and then he speaks.

"Well, Hammond said to close up shop. Apparently, something happened on Nublar. Exactly what happened, who knows. All I know is that we get the rest of the day off!"

Mason and a few others chuckle at this. Jonathan's sense of humor's helped keep them alive for the last few weeks. And so the men pack up and board the ship heading toward the mainland. As Mason looks back at Isla Demonios for the last time, he gets the feeling that maybe they forgot something.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Tom always loved dinosaurs. The idea that huge creatures once ruled the earth just fascinated him. The works of people such as Grant and Bakker made him love them even more, and would eventually help determine his career path. He even wrote his own book, _Jurassic Skies_ , detailing how each known flying dinosaur probably looked, acted, and even sounded like. But that was a long time ago. Now he mostly volunteers at the nearest dig site and lectures from time to time. And he thinks. Lots of thinking. In fact, he's doing just that when he hears the doorbell ring.

He gets up from his chair and opens the door. There he sees a slightly overweight man whose hair is speckled with tufts of white. The man speaks:

"Dr. Allainter, I presume."

"And who do I have the pleasure of speaking to?"

"Howard. Mason Howard," the man replies. May I come in?"

"Sure. Fix yourself a drink. I haven't had visitors in a while." When both men have gotten settled, Tom asks,

"So, Mr. Howard, what purpose do you have of visiting my humble abode?'

"Well, Dr. Allainter, I represent a company by the name of InGen, a company which has unfortunately the entirely wrong sort of reputation over the last decade. As you problably know, the Jurassic Park project was cancelled about twelve years ago due to an… incident that occurred on Isla Nublar. As such, all testing sites were also shut down."

"Testing sites?"  
"Ah, yes. You wouldn't know. You see, InGen had many testing sites where we'd first create the dinosaurs, the most prominent of which being located on Isla Demonios. Once approved, all specimens and embryos would be moved to Isla Sorna for breeding and eventually to Nublar as part of the park. Anyway, when the park was shut down, all production stopped. After all, you can't go around making attractions for a theme park that doesn't exist, can you?" He chuckles to himself. A question that's been weighing heavily on Tom's mind comes out.

"What does any of this have to do with me?

"I was just about to get to that. When we left Isla Demonios, we left all the embryos on the island. If anyone finds those embryos, I'm afraid they'll make the same mistakes we did. InGen's prepared a mission to retrieve them so they can be properly and safely contained."

" _Ohh no!_ I see where this is going! You want me on that mission! Well my answer is _NO!_ "

"We tried getting Alan Grant, but he hung up on me as soon as I said InGen—"

"As he should have! You talk of preventing mistakes, yet you keep making the biggest one of all!"

"Calm down! I wasn't through yet! If you go through with this, we're willing to pay you $50,000 a year for the next 30 years. I don't think volunteering at dig sites and giving the occasional lecture is a very steady stream of revenue. Do you?" Tom glares at the man. Then he sighs.

"I'll do it. But only to keep anyone from making more of those goddamned monsters."


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The plane lands. Tom always wanted to see Costa Rica, but he knows he won't be here for long. He looks out and sees the InGen plane waiting for him.

"I see Jose's already gotten here," Mason says. "Good. We won't have to wait then." The two men exit the vehicle and walk across to the other. As they enter, Tom notices the other five people inside.

"I'll introduce you to the rest of the group." Mason points to the pilot, who appears to be a local. "This is Jose Garcia, and the man beside him is Andre Hernandez." The first says hello and gives a sly smile, while the slightly burlier and much more intimidating of the two only nods. "You'll have to forgive Andre. He doesn't talk much."

The African-American woman behind them sizes Tom up. "Elizabeth Wells. Weapons specialist." Only then does he notice the pistols on her waists, the rifle on her back, and the case next to her in the seat. "You must be the other archeologist."

"Other archeologist?"

Mason again begins pointing, this time to the men behind her.

"This is Jefferson Avery, archeologist and dinosaur researcher."

"Hello."

"And Neil Avery, zoologist."

"Hi."

Jefferson is thin and reedy, while Neil muscular and rugged. Tom blurts out:

"You do all know that this probably the worst idea we could possibly have, right?"

"Yeah, but at least we're getting paid," Jose says, a large grin on his face. Tom sits down behind Jefferson. At this time, the thinner scientist turns to face him.

"I read your book. Fascinating stuff."

"Thanks."

"The descriptions of the pterosaurs were so detailed, I almost forgot they were only theoretical."

"Thanks."

About an hour later, he sees it. Isla Demonios. Probably the last time I'll see land, he thinks. Then the copilot speaks.

"I don't like this. They say there's a demon on this island."

Mason replies,"Mr. Hernandez, if we had made a demon on that island, we wouldn't have called it Jurassic Park, would we?" As expected, he chuckles at his own joke.

That's when the Dimorphodons attack.


End file.
